


Kidnapping, Garlic Bread, and First Kisses

by Varmint



Series: 'Pup' Stands for Puppet and Pupper [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, First Dates, Fluff and Crack, Hand Feeding, Holding Hands, Humor, Kiba Being Adorable, Kidnapping, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, Sasori Being Awkward and Adorkable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varmint/pseuds/Varmint
Summary: The first in the "'Pup' Stands for Puppet and Pupper" series!Sasori is awkward. Kiba doesn't know what to think... Although he never thought a kidnapping would ever wind up with getting handfed garlic bread.One-shot! Sasori/Kiba!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Awkward Sasori is awkward and I think I'm in love with a new shipping. This will be the first in a series of one-shots, but those will be loosely related and freaking adorable! And I will call this series: "'Pup' Stands for Puppet and Pupper."

It had been a normal day.

He and Akamaru had gone out on their regular fun, chased after some of the annoying cats around Konoha, and then they had begun to make their way back to the Inuzuka Compound for some lunch. After that, Kiba was supposed to go out with his friends to buy supplies for the next mission Team 8 was supposed to go on together.

But... Something had gone wrong on a supposedly normal day. And that was the reason why Kiba now found himself looking into the glassy, grayish-brown eyes of a complete stranger that smelled like sawdust, blood, metal, and _really good perfume_.

"Uh..."

The person in front of him smelled like a male. But Kiba wasn't completely sure of it because of the large black cloak covering the red haired person's whole body. Although his features were pretty ambiguous, not rough enough to be a man's, but not soft enough to be a woman's either. His face was just angular, somewhat curios looking, yet still somehow almost bored looking.

The Inuzuka looked down at the table below the extremely observant face, taking in the food laid out on it, along with the slightly scented candles, fine utensils, and a set of red napkins folded into cranes.

The room around them was somewhat dark, but not overly obscuring. Kiba could see clearly, especially with the low light emanating from the candles.

"Would you like to eat?"

The voice was male. So this must be a man. He was undoubtedly older than Kiba, but there was also a softness in his face that made him seem still rather young. The Inuzuka wouldn't put him past twenty years of age.

Kiba blinked at the male before him, trying to make sure if he had managed to hear the question correctly, then cocked his head to the side just slightly. "Are... Did you ask me if I wanted to _eat_?"

He couldn't believe what he'd heard. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. And he couldn't understand just why he was placed in such a confusing position.

... Today was supposed to have been a normal day... It had started off so well... But now he had his left leg shackled to the leg of the chair he had been placed on and sat before a man that showed a grand total of about _five percent_ of the emotions he was supposed to feel. There was no shifting in his face to show what he may be feeling. Kiba only knew that he had even _heard_ his question because the man's eyes widened just marginally.

"Of _all_ the things you could have said... You chose _that_?" The Inuzuka continued incredulously, then narrowed his eyes at the still void of emotions face the man had adopted. "Not: These are the reasons why you're here? You didn't think I would kind of like knowing just how the hell I wound up here? Or _why_? You thought I would like some _food before explanations?!_ "

He really shouldn't be yelling. He had no idea how dangerous this person could be, although the way his scent was inundated with blood led him to believe he may just be the kind of person he shouldn't be shouting at. But... He had a right to be this annoyed and angry! It was supposed to have been a good day! Yet he was now stuck inside a room that smelled like wood shavings, paint, metal, rust, and paper!

But even though Kiba ended up _sneering_ at the man, he showed no signs of having been affected by the words. Instead his face remained void of any emotions as he leaned back into his own chair, although his eyes stayed on Kiba's the whole time.

"You must be hungry."

That was the only answer Kiba got from the jerk. And, as if that wasn't enough to infuriate the Inuzuka, the man then decided to pick up a slice of the bread placed on one of the many plates laid out on the table and shove it into Kiba's face.

"Hey!" The teenager moved his head to the side and tried to get away from the offered piece of food, only to find that it followed him. "Stop that! You- Ah!"

Kiba couldn't help the dark glare that fell over his face as he began to munch on the bread. The glass eyed man had made him eat bread. _Hand_ _fed it_ to him.

This was just too weird.

But even with the confusion and anger that were nearing Kiba's limits, the teen had to admit that the bread was really good. Garlic bread. He didn't eat it much because he didn't eat out at restaurants. And because the smell was always overwhelming, rendering it near inedible for someone so focused on smell like him. But this one was different. The smell of garlic was subtle, even though the taste was clearly there.

Glancing down at the food below him, Kiba noted how odd it was that, even though all of the food was steaming hot and delicious looking, the smell wasn't as abundant and overwhelming as it normally would be. And he knew it wasn't because of his nose because he could smell everything else pretty well.

Beef teriyaki, a really juicy looking steak, and a whole plate of beautiful looking jerky were placed all around the small table, along with the plate of garlic bread and a small salad. It was really good looking. But it didn't seem to be for them to share... It looked like he was the only one supposed to eat from it from the way they only seemed to be fit for a single person.

Could... Was this food for _him_?

"Would you like another slice of bread?" The man questioned softly as he lowered his hand back to the table, fingers twitching just slightly as they hovered over the bread.

"I want answers!" Kiba growled after he had swallowed the delicious food, shaking his head wildly. "I want answers, not food! Where's Akamaru?! How did you take me?! Where are we?! And if you're going to give me any more food, don't be so weird about it! I can use my own hands!"

The man quirked an eyebrow and his eyes shifted to look at Kiba's bound hands, which, even though they weren't shackled to the chair like his ankle, were still pretty much kind of useless. And Kiba balled his hands up into fists, growling and hissing at the man in front of him.

"Please, Kiba, would you not like to try some of the beef teriyaki?"

This bastard knew his name! Not only had this androgynous jerk kidnapped him, handfed him as if he were some kind of incompetent buffoon, and made him feel like an idiot, but he even _knew his name_?! Was there nothing sacred anymore?!

"How do you know my name?!"

The man, though, didn't answer him. Instead he grabbed a pair of chopsticks, picked up a piece of the beef, and moved so it was right in front of Kiba's mouth. But the Inuzuka sneered at him, raised both his hands, and smacked the chopsticks away from him.

The beef and sticks flew across the room to land rather loudly against the floor, but Kiba continued to glare at the glass eyed man in front of him. The man, though, looked over at the fallen things, a flash of surprise going through his face and making Kiba feel like he'd finally done something right.

"... Are you not hungry?" The man questioned, turning his head around once more to look at Kiba. "Would you much rather go for a walk to try and build your appetite?"

Kiba bristled at the fact that it seemed that, even though he was more than vocal about what he _wanted_ , the man in front of him just kept ignoring him.

"You know what?!" He finally shouted, huffing and turning his face away from the bastard. "I refuse to talk anymore! I quit! I don't know your name, why I'm here, or how I even ended up here! So I don't care anymore!"

He couldn't believe this. From a good day with Akamaru, one that would end with him and his best friends in the world going on a mission together, he was now trapped in this (although nicely smelling) dark and annoying place. And as if getting kidnapped wasn't bad enough, it couldn't have been an evil man that tried to torture him in a regular way. No, he had enough bad luck to have gotten kidnapped by an antisocial idiot that didn't seem to be capable of emoting or _hearing!_

The Inuzuka felt the need to cross his arms over his chest. But because his hands were bound, he couldn't do that. So he ended up making due with throwing his hands over the armrest of his (actually, _extremely comfortable_ ) chair and closing his eyes to avoid looking at the red haired jerk ever again.

In the silence that ensued, Kiba hoped he would either receive answers or finally begin to get tortured in an acceptable and physical way. If this jerk wanted information out of him, confusing the hell out of him wasn't going to work. Neither would beating him up, but at least that was more normal. And he was content to believe that, maybe, he had finally gotten lucky and the jerk had experienced a change of heart and would leave him alone.

Those hopes were bolstered when he heard a chair scraping against the floor as it was pushed back. But then they were dashed when the dude began to speak again.

"My name is Sasori. How I took you does not matter. Your dog is fine, your clan members should have found him by now. You are in my room and you do not need to know more than that."

Kiba's sneer grew the more the man spoke. And when he felt a hand land on his shoulder, he jumped, rattling the chain on his ankle, and lashed out with both his hands. But the jerk just grabbed his hands with his own right one, then began to _stroke_ at his bound wrist with his thumb.

"I have watched you for a while, Kiba Inuzuka. You are... _Magnificent_." The man sighed as he then lowered himself so he was looking Kiba in the eyes, glassy and emotionless eyes suddenly looking bright and _lively_. "I wish for you to join me for a lunch. If not, we could walk and have a conversation. Or, if you are not feeling up to either of those things, I could take you to a river I know is nearby. I know how much you enjoy swimming and splashing around in cool water after an especially arduous workout."

The man's words were soft and just a tiny bit breathless. And Kiba had to admit, it was kind of relaxing to finally hear emotions in the jerk's voice.

But... Was his hearing alright? Had he really heard what he thought he had heard?

"Dude... Are you asking me out on a date?"

These all sounded like the kind of things he would normally offer if he wanted to go out with a romantic interest. Although the last thing the guy had said was kind of creepy because how did he know he enjoyed a good swim after grueling training sessions?

It didn't make any sense, though. This guy had kidnapped him. He couldn't possibly expect for him to go on a date with him... Unless... The kidnapping _was_ the date...

The man ducked his head so Kiba couldn't see his face, but he was able to see the flash of a blush before it was completely covered by the dark fabric of his cloak.

(Red clouds with white trimming on top of a black cloak... He was sure he had heard something about a design like that from Shino at some point... But he hadn't been paying attention, so he wasn't sure if what he had heard had been good or bad.)

"Would you like to go for a walk with me? We could play that _game_ ," The man's voice became awkward now, as if he wasn't accustomed to saying that word. "Twenty questions, I believe it was... You ask me something and I will answer honestly."

There was a stiffness in the man as he swooped down to unlatch the chain attached to Kiba's ankle and the teenager couldn't help the amused smile that came onto his lips at that point.

This was _past_ Sai level awkward. And the level of antisocial tendencies this guy must have possessed to think that _kidnapping_ someone he was romantically interested in was right must have been _sky high_.

But the guy didn't smell threatening. And he wasn't ugly at all. And the fact that the food's smell wasn't overwhelming had been freaking amazing. And there must have been some kind of drug inside of that bread if he was actually thinking this way.

"Sasori... That's your name, right?" Kiba asked, getting a nod back before he continued. "Are you sure you want to go out for a walk?"

The man's face was downcast, a shadow falling over his eyes. But there was a slight upturn to the corner of his lips when he nodded.

He couldn't believe he was actually doing this...

"Well then... Let's get going."

Kiba had been prepared to use his legs and walk of his own volition. But faster than he expected from somebody so _clunky looking_ , the man scooped him up into his arms and ghosted him out of the room, causing an undignified squawk to leave the Inuzuka at the suddenness of the motion.

* * *

Going out for a walk with Sasori hadn't been bad... The guy was more awkward than Shino and Sai rolled into an antisocial blanket. But he was also an extremely good cook, really intelligent, and had unbelievably amazing control of chakra threads if his innumerable amount of puppets were anything to go by.

"I am from Suna. But I left the village a while ago." Sasori answered as he led Kiba down a corridor of the base he called home, holding onto his hand rather tightly as he talked. "Would you like something to drink, Kiba?"

They had been talking about just about anything for the past few hours. It was interesting to see how well conversation flowed between them when Sasori wasn't feeling completely wound up. And Kiba had managed to learn _a lot_ about the man. Like how much he enjoyed planning, putting things in their place, and keeping control of all situations.

After he had been carried out for a 'walk' (which hadn't really been a walk because Kiba had not been allowed to take a single step on his own), they had returned to Sasori's room for lunch. There he had found out that Sasori's cooking compared to even his _sister's_ and the man had a weird fascination with feeding others. And now he was being taken to some other room inside of the home-turned-cave, even though Sasori hadn't told him where they would be going.

"Got any beer?" He answered cheekily, giving the man a small smile.

In return, Sasori rolled his eyes with a soft shake of his head. "You know you are not allowed to drink alcohol yet, Kiba."

The teenager couldn't help the smirk that he gave the older male, though. "And here I thought you loved me, Sasori."

The halls were dark and lightly lit by torches mounted on the walls. But the place smelled nice, even though they were inside of a cave at the moment. And Kiba could smell other people inside, one that smelled like shark, another of birds, and another of clay, but he had yet to see any of them.

For a moment, the man tensed up and froze. The hand around Kiba's tightened and Kiba began to worry that, maybe even though he seemed to be an understanding man, Sasori may just not like teasing.

But then Sasori decided to surprise him for the hundredth time that day and pulled him into his body, wrapping one arm around Kiba's waist while his right hand grabbed Kiba's chin.

"Of course I love you." The man whispered, eyes blazing and stern. "Don't you ever doubt that."

And then he pressed a soft and chaste kiss to Kiba's lips. They were somewhat stiff and chapped, but not uncomfortably so. And Kiba gasped into the sudden kiss, eyes growing wide as he looked at Sasori's eyes. All the while, the red head's eyes closed and he pulled the Inuzuka even closer to him.

Kiba hadn't been prepared for the kiss. And the blush that came over his cheeks was bright and bold, but he believed he had a reason to be so embarrassed.

This was his _first_ kiss.

And he got it from a guy that had kidnapped him.

... He needed higher standards.

After a few seconds of standing around like a statue, unsure of what to do with his body, Kiba felt Sasori pull away. And when those glassy eyes opened once more, there was an undeniable and abundant of emotions running through them.

"I wish for you to stay with me, Kiba. I do not want you to return to Konoha. You are much too perfect to allow to let slip through my fingers like grains of sand."

Sasori was actually speaking passionately. Even more so than when he had gotten to speak about his puppets.

Kiba's mouth opened and closed, even though no words came out. He couldn't help but stare at the slightly taller man, unsure of what he could say after hearing such an earnest confession.

"But I am aware that your heart lies in your village." The man admitted, thumb beginning to stroke at Kiba's jaw. "So I will return you. But I will come visit you. And I will spirit you away like I did today. For you are now mine. And I refuse to ever let you go."

If anybody else had said such a thing, Kiba would have felt insulted and bristled at possibly _belonging to someone_. But he had a feeling that Sasori had said that, not because he was possessive, but because he didn't know how else to express himself.

So the Inuzuka smiled broadly, then finally moved. He wrapped his own arms around Sasori's neck and nuzzled into the crook between his neck and shoulders.

"Next time you kidnap me, take me somewhere with a beach or maybe even to a hot spring. I love those even more than rivers."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this! Please review and be awesome! Tell me if you'd like to see more of the Puppet and Pupper!


End file.
